Daisuke Hayate
Daisuke Hayate is the Lieutenant of 9th Division, and son of Kukkyōna Hayate, a famed Captain of the 6th Division of the Gotei 13, and the Head of the Hayate Clan. Appearance -In Gigai, Daisuke dons a red T-Shirt with a phrase written on it, saying, "I got news for you," and on the back it says, "you've got no life if your staring at T-shirts all day"; he also dons a normal pair of dark jeans, wears black tennis shoes, a white watch that acts as a Soul Phone duplicate, and wears on occasions a black baseball cap -In Uniform he wears a black overcoat over his usual uniform, with wide sleeves used to hold hidden throwing weapons and Spirit Twine, as well as wearing his Zanpakuto on his left hip, and carrying various supplies and equipment in his satchel that is cas around his shoulder, to left, underneath his overcoat. He also wears the headband of his predecessor and mentor across his head, and wears black black fingerless gloves Personality Daisuke is a young man full of energy, encouragement, and motivation. During times of peace he's often seen conversing with the other squadmates, or other people as he is perusing the Seireitei. He's often the first to approach men/women of low morale, or dicouraged attitudes, always wanting to be there for them, and help them out with their problems. In battle, he is aggressive, making split second strategies to overcome his foes of brute strength or overwhelming numbers. He is often seen as one who wears a smile on his face when in combat, enjoying himself immensely when he and his Zanpakuto are one in the heat of battle. Though, when his comrades or innocent people are harmed or threatened, he becomes vengeful, often leaping to their aide or smiting his enemies with no mercy. The disposition he has with his Zanpakuto is of competitive nature, always wanting to outdo his aggressive and battle-lusting companion, always up to share his feelings even during battle. Over time, Daisuke began to change his perspective of battle and those involved. Having met Sakura and the Hankami, he found that he discovered they had a bit of humanity locked away within themselves, and latched onto it despite their protests and denials, mostly the Punisher in particular. He saw through Sakura's long-sough endurance of pain and suffering behind the ruthless and sadistic moniker as the Hankami Warden of Hell. He even grew to love her, putting his own life and career on the line when push came to shove, often shielding her from potential conflict or fighting with all he has to save her from either her enemies or her own nature. His attitude towards those who abandon their duties and harm their allies is one of the few things that earns his hatred towards them. Braeburn McTavish was proof of this, and even though under the misconception that's blinded many within the Soul Society of his true story, Daisuke firmly detested him to the point of a fight brewing. Synopsis: Children of Izanami *Los Niños de Izanami: Inicialización (Debut) *Los Niños de Izanami: Confirmación *Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno *Los Niños de Izanami: Contención *Los Niños de Izanami: Culminación The War of Four *The War of Four: Courts and Circles *The War of Four: In Touch Affiliations: Gotei 13: Deep Cover Ops: The Children of Izanami: Daitenshi: V-14: History Daisuke Hayate comes from a Noble Family that has been well off in the Seireitei, often producing Soul Reapers within every generation, once in awhile, attaining a Captain and/or Lieutenant position. Daisuke was born never knowing his brothers, both of whom were Soul Reapers, dying in the line of duty. He was raised with compassion and education from his mother, and his father, a teacher of the Academy who was a former Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads himself. Eager to learn and become a great Soul Reaper of his family, he studied the Soul Reaper arts and various studies under his mother to become an intelligent and well brought up young man. He joined the academy after nearly two and a half centuries studying and living within his Noble Family, showing great promise before even arriving at the Shino Academy. Grasping at principles and concepts of the Soul Reaper arts, and being studious about his assignments and practice, earned him many praises among his teachers and even went as far as socializing and helping other unfortunate students. He was regarded as a kind and gentle hearted man, always looking out for the 'little guy' and wanting to extend help wherever needed. He shortly graduated from the Academy within 2 years, able to release his Zanpakuto the first time around, but wanted to learn more from the Academy the second time around, so he excelled where most Students have not. He then joined the 9th Division upon recommendation, becoming a 4th Seat straight away, showing his prowess and growing strength throughout his career for the next 50 years, meshing nicely with the Division and befriending many of them, even training underneath the Lieutenant, a man named Sousuke Kurasuma, who was regarded as a pride and joy of the Division, and well loved by the Captain. They spent time teaming up on missions and was promoted to 3rd Seat within 5 years after regarded by the Lieutenant after serving faithfully and skillfully within the Division the prior years. However, this happy tale took a turn for the worst, as a pestilence spread through the outer reaches near the Rukon District, something that turned those of low will into mindless mutated monsters, under the thrall of a powerful Hollow with a Hive Mind link between its thrall and their actions. Thus, the war known as, "The Mourning War," would commence, as even Soul Reapers fell prey to the airborne virus spewed from the very mutants they were combating, causing friend to turn on friend, causing much grief and suffering as the Hollow war continued. It was then that a single member of a 10 man Stealth Force team came back reporting the location of the Nerve Center of the Hive Mind Hollow. It was then, that Daisuke was ordered to lead the majority of the forces under the leadership of Lieutenant Sousuke to purge the Nerve Center, ending the pestilence and the war. Many women and men lost their lives, and Daisuke kept most of the people he could alive, however, as he drew near the Nerve Center, the Hollow sent out a tendril to ambush him, intending on scewering him alive, only to have Lieutenant Sousuke sacrifice himself to protect Daisuke, saying in his dying breath, that he'd make a great Lieutenant before casting a Level 63 Kido, with no incantation, incinerating the tenrdil and bought an enraged Daisuke time. He unleashed his latest and most powerful ability of his Zanpakuto upon the Nerve Center, causing a mighty blast and incinerating the Hollow entirely. Afterwards, he wore the headband that the Lieutenant used to, and swore on his grave that he'd get stronger and become an even greater Captain than what his father was, so he would bring more peace and stability for everyone of the Soul Society. Soon after his death, and the witness of Daisuke's abilities in combat and decisive planning, he was promoted to the Rank of Lieutenant of the 9th Division, becoming a well liked and respected member of the Division, always being come to when the Captain wasn't busy, for advice and comfort. One day, however, the D.C.O. assigned Daisuke and his father to carry out a mission of the utmost importance. Having learned of the murder of his fellow comrade operatives at the hands of unknown perpetrators, they were forced to integrate within the capital city province of the Soul Society of Yūrei Okōku. Once there, Daisuke immediately became enamored by the contrasting differences between the Soul Soceities that lived apart from each other. Despite his father's scolding of being so casual upon coming into the city while they had a mission in mind, Daisuke countered that their guise was to have a father-son vacation so he insisted to enjoy the sights while he could. Almost near their destination to their residence for the time being, Daisuke and Kukkyōna were stopped by none other than the Captain of Yūrei's Police Force, Avaron Setsuko. After explaining their position as mere vacationers from their allied society, the Police Captain visibly relaxed and explained she was merely doing her job and was quite curious why high ranking officials of the Seireitei's military and important members of the the Hayate Noble House came by, Kukkyōna assured her that they were merely taking a well needed leave of absence, considering the current stable state of the city province. Daisuke took a liking to Avaron's appearance instantly, and did his best to hide his crush on her while failing horribly, they soon part ways and it was one of the last times Daisuke took a liking to Avaron's appearance. Powers/Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Daisuke boasts impressive amounts of Spiritual Power, despite being a Lieutenant, not harnessing it to the degree a Captain has over his but has equal strength when it comes to raw Energy. His Pressure is so great, it heats the air and lights the nearby ground on fire. Over time he has proven to have grown in strength and capability in utilizing his Spiritual Power. Proven during his battle with Findor Carias, Daisuke was able to conserve his Spiritual Power and harness it effectively in combat, allowing himself to keep on even grounds with a opponent who was near Captain Class, but still managed to defeat him. He later on showed such prowess as to finally after years of training and "betting" for it, he managed to awaken his Bankai, allowing him to tap into a wellspring of power he never had before. This ability has allowed him to harness and utilize flames to such a incredible extent that fire does not burn him while he awakens his Zanpakutō, but also can manipulate his Spiritual Power to a degree where he can control flames as potent as those stemming from Hell and augmenting his own attacks. *'Measure of Resolve': He has time and again shown greater and stronger control over his seemingly endless supply of Spiritual Energy, manipulated greatly by the measure of his emotional state and the conviction he possesses when entering a battle. Whereas in battles in which he would feel uncontrollable rage or fear, his prowess will lower and wane in accuracy and potency against his enemies. However, when he is filled with Resolve with an unshakable faith in himself, his power grows to heights capable of temporarily rivaling the strongest of opponents. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Taught at a young age, Daisuke was brought up in the way of the sword, able to be evenly matched with his own father by the time of his graduation, him being a former Captain before retiring as a part-time teacher at the Academy. His ability to match even Captains in sword-on-sword combat, is astounding, making him one of the most valued warriors and skilled Lieutenants. Having continued his training since his battles and conflicts in the Ahijados-Yurei war, Daisuke has begun to learn his father's self taught and honed sword arts, the Nenshō Burēzu Bijutsu. Although a beginner in the arts, Daisuke shows promise in succeeding his own father in both skill and useage of dual swordsmanship that's used within the Zanjutsu techniques. During his battle with Findor Carias Daisuke was seen able to evenly match in swordsmanship alone, this from an opponent who's progressed since his last battle with Shuhei Hisagi. Later on, Daisuke is seen capable of holding his own against the likes of the Punisher (though admittantly she held back slightly in either case) and that of? Keen Strategist/Tactician: As a young man, he was taught the finer points of strategy and tactics. As a student of the academy, he was taught even more in this principle. When joining the 9th Division he was able to study past war books of past strategies to apply them to his own, which he was soon able to test athe 'Mourning War' came upon them, thus making him a skilled leader, able to employ his men and make compromises within the heat of battle. Kidō Expert: As requirement and personal study, he has become attuned with the finer principles of Spiritual Energy control, swiftly able to master the fine principles of Kido employment. As a Lieutenant, he knows a wide variety of mid to lower Rank Kidos, able to use them without and incantation, even a few higher ranked ones, with or without incantation, being skilled in its employment. Impressive Strength: Due to his constant training in sword combat, he was able to build up major amounts of stamina, able to induce incredible strikes with his Zanpakuto even when sealed, or through Hakuda, able to crush a house easily with a single blow. During his battle with Ahijados soldiers, he was seen kicking an opponent at the temple with enough force to completely break its neck and shatter its body, neglecting its Hierro. Enhanced Endurance: Over the period of the war, he was able to apply much of his newly earned strength into becoming hard skinned and able to take on blows which normal Soul Reapers would pass out from, even able to operate in battle at his peak where wounds would hinder others until the battle is over... Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While not an expert in the art, he was taught the art by his father and even some at the Academy, self-teaching himself a style of combat where he could use both his body and his sword in sync, acrobatically overcoming more traditional sword fighters and able to keep a continuous fluid motion of attack. Yet, he is still able to employ powerful physical strikes against opponents unarmed opponents. Flash Steps Master: Mastering the Flash Step was one of his top priorities as a young man, and after trial and error, he became attuned with it to an extent by the time he was a 3rd Seat, he was able to keep up with the Lieutenant, and after that, keep up and match Captains in Flash Steps for a short duration. Equipment Spiritual Veil Overcoat: A very unique piece of weaving specially designed to cloak a wearer's Spiritual Pressure completely, making them nigh undetectable from Spiritual sensory abilities. Originally designed by the former famous Captain Kisuke Urahara of Squad 12/12th Division and founder of the Department of Research and Development, has been reproduced since then, assigned to members of the Onmitsukido Corps of the best infiltration capabilities, or those going on risky missions from other Divisions. Kidō? Twine: A specially crafted piece of metal thread made by the Department of Research and Development, that allows the channeling of Kido spells to run through them, allowing tactical uses or more accurate hits on targets. Kunai: He has an array of Kunai throwing knives that do piercing damage against lightly armored opponents, mainly used for substitute weapons for the Zanpakutō for close quarters, or good throwing weapons at mid-to-long range combat. Zanpakutō Kyōi Abāta (Blazing Avatar): The name of Daisuke's Zanpakutō. Its sealed appearance takes the form of a black sheathe, gold circular guard and ball pommel with red hilt, with a double edged Nodachi. *'Shikai:' Kyōi Abāta's release command is "Blaze Eternally". It takes the appearance of a dual spread spikes on the end of the Zanpakutō, its double edges don't change, but a blaze of fire is crawling along its entire form. :Shikai Special Ability: Daisuke's Zanpakutō specializes in the use of fire manipulation, particularly in the use of pyrotechnic explosions. :*'Kami Kizu Moyashi' (Burning Bite): This ability channels Kyōi Abatā's flames around the edge where the two spikes pair out, then throws it at the enemy, causing a wide spread explosion of 4-6 meters. :*'Kasai Kushiyaki' (Fire Spit): This ability sends a stream of flame towards his enemies, causing a rising current of flame that consumes them in its fiery embrace of up to a narrow path of 2 meters wide and travels up to 10 meters in a direction it's sent. :*'Jigoku Hashira' (地獄の柱, Inferno Pillar): Stabs the ground or points it towards a direction which he is targeting, compressing a large vertical or horizontal blast of roaring fire, but strengthens depending where the sword is pointed, sending it as high or down as 100 meters in a devastating pyrotechnic display of hellish flames. This technique alone was shown to have badly wounded Findor Carias before he achieved Bankai, but due to releasing his Zanpakuto too quickly, Daisuke scalded his own arms and hands in the process. Later on, when absorbing Hell's Flames that Sakura Hojima used against Daisuke, his technique was augmented indefinitely, causing the top tower of Yuurei's castle to be incinerated upon contact. :*'Jigoku Dangan' (地獄弾丸 Inferno Bullet): Jigoku Dangan is a incredibly high speed projectile form of Jigoku Hashira. Unlike the latter's technique, Jigoku Dangan cuts the strength of in half and ups the speed of it extra-normally, giving it an edge in the heat of battle. Its capable of giving incredible damage as its temperatures can possibly incinerate any non-Hierro being alive who doesn't have enhanced enduranace of their own. The gait of the detonation is nearly 20 meters. *'Bankai:' Gyakushū Kyōi Abatā (逆襲の驚異的アバター Gyakushū no kyōi-teki abatā, Blazing Avatar of Wrath). It takes the form of orange flames blazing over-top a dark crimson hooded cloak, his hair bright with the fire as well as his uniform became emblazoned with the fiery tongues and can summon out of the fires of his Bankai, a red Katana-sized version of his Zanpakuto. :Bankai Special Ability: Daisuke has the ability to manipulate flames at a higher level than he did in Shikai. Now in Bankai, no matter what dimension he's in he can manipulate and control all fire, bolstering and reinforcing his own abilities stemmed by his own Spiritual Power. However, because he's recently awakened this power, using highly dangerous and powerful attacks even once may drain all of his Bankai's Spiritual Power, reducing him even to a Shikai state, so Daisuke avoids using attacks unless he knows he can project them accurately upon his targets. :*'Augmented Kami Kizu Shawā Moyashi' (かみ傷のシャワーを燃やし, Burning Bite Shower): A variant from the Shikai technique Kami Kizu Moyashi, Daisuke gathers a large man-sized sphere of flames on the edge of his sword, before hurtling it at his target(s), sending a large wide gait of man-sized fireballs towards the landscape or center target, the cultivating pyrotechnic explosion would cause a devastating impact and repeated intense barrage of molten hot fire. :*'Augmented Kasai Kawa Kushiyaki': A variant of the Shikai technique, Kasai Kushiyaki, instead shoots out a bullet-paced discharge of a wide gait of blazing fire, spreading out for a good 200 meters long and continuing to burn for a good 3 minutes unless willfully sealed or is countered. :*'Augmented Jigoku Dangan': :*'Jigoku Hashira Kangoku': A technique Daisuke admitted trying to accomplish when he had mastery of his Shikai, but due to the ravaging hot flames he only ended up harming himself more than accomplishing the technique. Now in Bankai, he can form a pillar of fire surrounding himself and his target, a 15 meter width surrounding them on all sides including above them, this technique is used as a ultimate prison of sheer heat, his strongest Bankai's fire condensed into a constant flowing fire prison, capable of imprisoning a Menos Grande while cooking it with a compression of the prison onto its target. :*'Augmented Jigoku Hashira': A enhanced variant of the Shikai technique, this Pillar of fire can be discharged within a mere few seconds before a wide encompassing pillar of fire is thrown at the enemy, having enough force to blow away all of Karakura Town and more, its pillar of fire reaching up and down a good mile in the direction its fired. This technique is devastating, and should not be used lightly as its destructive properties make it difficult for him to not harm anyone nearby, but it doesn't burn him in Bankai mode. Quote(s) *"I'll be a great Soul Reaper, just like my brothers, and just like you, dad." (Daisuke as a young boy, talking to his father after a break in training.) *"This place is big!" His entrance into the Shino Academy *"You're pretty cool! I hope I can inspire people the you do, Sousuke." (Daisuke speaking to Sosuke) *"Sorry, I guess this is the part where I told you so." (Daisuke said as he slew his first Hollow) *"If we all work together, and follow orders, we'll survive to laugh about this tomorrow." (Daisuke, on the eve of battle in the Mourning War's climax) *"I swear I'll make you proud, Sousuke...I'll become an even greater Captain than my father, and bring peace to the whole Soul Society!" (His proclamation, to Sousuke's grave) *"I won't let you down!" (His promise to his Captain, first day on the job of being a Lieutenant.) *"I will not stop being your friend, whether your a demon or a soul reaper, an old lady or an ant, I will keep being your friend whether you hate me or love me. That, Sakura, is what I believe being a friend is really about."(Daisuke speaking to Sakura about his belief of friendship.) Trivia *I made Sousuke as a sort've 'Kaien Shiba' element to add a little drama to Daisuke's story... *His Zanpakuto was inspired by a cross between Hinamori's Zanpakuto and Head Captain's own Fire based Zanpakuto... *Daisuke Hayate's Theme Song is HERO by Skillet. Category:Fanon Character Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Magnetsu20 Category:9th Division (Mangetsu20) Category:Lieutenant Category:Male Category:Gotei 13 (Mangetsu20) Category:Character